


13 Oktober

by wutwatwit



Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wutwatwit/pseuds/wutwatwit
Summary: Jadwal Podd yang makin hari semakin padat sampai-sampai ia melupakan ulang tahun pacarnya sendiri, yaitu Khao.
Relationships: Khaotung Thanawat Rattanakitpaisan/Podd Suphakorn Sriphothong
Kudos: 12





	13 Oktober

"Pa!"

Pemuda dengan tubuh yang lebih kecil dari seseorang yang ia panggil ini melambaikan tangannya di depan pintu keluar gedung GMM. Mengisyaratkan lawan bicaranya untuk mendekat ke dirinya.

Di sekitar pemuda ini seperti tidak ada kehidupan karena jam sudah menunjukkan larut malam, yah, paling masih ada tiga atau empat mobil milik staff disana yang masih menjalankan _shift_ malam. Terlihat bahwa pemuda kecil ini sudah menunggu kehadiran orang didepannya.

Wajah dari pemuda kecil yang tadinya suntuk dan lelah dengan cepat berubah seperti habis disihir, menampakkan wajah semringahnya di depan pemuda yang badannya jauh lebih besar dari dirinya — ya, pemuda itu adalah Podd, pacarnya.

Khao membuka lebar kedua tangannya, menginginkan sebuah pelukan hangat. Dan tentu tanpa sepeser kata pun, Podd memahami apa yang pacar manjanya ini inginkan. Setelah jarak mereka semakin dekat, Podd menyambut badan si kecil dengan sebuah pelukan yang membuat Khao tenggelam dalam rangkulan Podd.

"Gimana latihannya?" Pelukan Podd semakin mengencang, namun tetap terasa hangat, "Capek?"

Kedua tangan Khao menyelimuti pinggang Podd dan seluruh wajahnya tenggelam di dada kiri Podd, "Capek, lah," keluh Khao sambil menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya di dada bidang Podd,

"P'Green nyuruh aku nyanyi terus nadanya tinggi banget, 'kan gak nyampe suara akunya"

—Lucu. Hanya itu yang terlintas dipikiran Podd.

Apapun yang Khao lakukan akan selalu terlihat menggemaskan dimata Podd, bahkan pacarnya yang sedang mengeluh seperti ini saja rasanya ingin dia gendong dan langsung ia culik ke rumahnya sangking gemasnya – tapi, jelas hasrat Podd yang satu ini harus ditahan.

Podd melonggarkan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah manis pemuda di depannya. Terlihat bibir dari lawan bicaranya menjulur kedepan beberapa senti, dicubitlah pelan pipi kanan milik Khao. Terukir sedikit seringai di wajah Podd.

"Tapi bisa 'kan akhirnya?"

"Bisa, sih, tapi masa buat satu baris bagian itu aja ngabisin waktunya hampir 45 menit gara-gara aku ganyampe vokalnya, disuruh ulang terus ulang terus, sampe mabok lirik kali aku",

"Lagian Pa kenapa gaikut latihan, sih, hari ini" Lanjut Khao setelah memberi jeda dari keluhannya, dengan tatapan yang awalnya menatap kedua mata Podd, perlahan menunduk menatap kedua sepatu converse hitamnya.

Hari ini memang Khao ada kelas bernyanyi dengan P'Green karena sudah sebulan terakhir ini jadwal Khao sangat padat, mulai dari shooting series baru, kelas onlinenya, pekerjaan individu, sehingga sulit untuk mencari jadwal yang cocok untuk mendatangi kelas P'Green berdua dengan Podd.

Podd pun sama. Belakangan ini Podd mendapatkan tawaran pekerjaan yang kebetulan waktunya selalu bertabrakan dengan waktu kosong Khao. Dan hari ini pun kejadian. Jadwal Khao kosong, tapi Podd penuh.

Mau tidak mau, hari ini Khao menghadiri kelas P'Green sendirian dengan mengambil kelas malam yang dimulai pukul tujuh dan baru selesai pukul sepuluh. Masih syukur Khao memiliki waktu kosong walau kelasnya selesai cukup larut.

Tangan kanan Podd yang masih berada di pinggang Khao lalu berpindah mendarat di hidung kecil Khao dan disentuhnya pelan dengan jari telunjuk Podd. "Harus Pa jelasin lagi alesannya?"

Khao menghela nafas dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemuda di depannya.

"Iyaa, tau, kok"

Sebelum Podd berhasil menjawab, terlihat seseorang yang umurnya jauh lebih tua dari mereka berdua keluar dari pintu utama gedung GMM yang berada tepat disamping mereka, memberikan siulan menggoda kepada kedua pasangan tersebut.

"Pacarannya lanjut di mobil aja, udah malem ini masih aja kalian diluar" Orang ini ialah P'Green. Mungkin P'Green baru saja selesai membereskan ruangan latihan yang habis dipakai, makanya keluar dari gedungnya lebih lama dari Khao karena kebetulan juga Khao adalah murid terakhirnya hari ini.

Pelukan mereka berdua spontan terlepas karena ada presensi orang ketiga. Mereka berdua memang suka melakukan _cuddling_ atau sangat _touchy_ terhadap satu sama lain, tetapi tidak ketika ada orang lain bersama mereka. Mereka rasa tidak butuh menunjukkan afeksi mereka yang berlebih di publik. Walau untuk kasus Khao, sih, beda karena dia yang malu jika ada orang lain yang menyaksikan kedekatan mereka (saat pacaran). Tetapi kadang Podd suka mencuri-curi peluk atau cium di pipi ketika di publik walau berakhir dengan sedikit tamparan ringan di punggung atau dada Podd.

"Iya, Phi, baru selesai banget ini kerjaannya, langsung jemput si Kecil" Goda dikit Podd dengan panggilan 'si Kecil' sambil mengacak-acak rambut Khao yang kemudian disusul dengan tepukan sedikit keras oleh Khao pada perutnya Podd.

Mungkin karena P'Green sudah seperti sosok ayah bagi Podd dan Khao sehingga mereka nyaman untuk bercanda dan menunjukkan ke-bucin-an mereka di depan P'Green.

P'Green hanya melontarkan tawa dan melanjutkan jalannya menuju parkiran mobil yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, "Jangan kemaleman pokoknya, Phi pulang duluan ya?"

P'Green melambaikan tangannya dengan kunci mobil yang berada pada genggamannya. Dan pergi duluan meninggalkan kedua pasangan itu.

Tidak lama, Podd mengajak Khao masuk ke mobil camry hitamnya. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju mobil milik Podd sambil bergandengan tangan.

* * *

Walau badan Khao yang berukuran jauh lebih kecil dibanding Podd, tetapi Khao tetap bisa menyetir, apalagi mobil Podd. Khao sudah membiasakan dirinya menyetir menggunakan mobil milik sang pacar karena ada kalanya Podd terlalu lelah atau terlalu mengantuk untuk membawa mobil sehingga Khaolah yang mengambil alih peran itu. Malam ini pun Khao berniat untuk menggantikan posisi Podd sekarang. Khao tahu bahwa seharian ini, mulai dari ayam berkokok hingga matahari terbenam, Podd sibuk kerja sana sini serta memenuhi pesanan _Mr. Poss_. Bahkan untuk mengecek hp pun sepertinya Podd tidak ada waktu. Khao sudah menawarkan diri untuk malam ini dia saja yang menyetir pulang, toh Khao juga tidak secapek yang dia ceritakan di awal tadi. Dia hanya hiperbola saja di depan pacarnya – alias mode lemahnya keluar. Tetapi Podd bersikukuh untuk menyetir malam ini, entah apa yang membuatnya sangat ingin menyetir malam ini walau badannya sangat lelah. Katanya sih biar capeknya Khao hilang dengan melihat pacar gantengnya menyetir.

Kadang kegeeran Podd ini berhasil membuat si Kecil tertawa. Akhirnya Khao mengalah dan membiarkan Podd melakukan apa yang dia mau, tetapi Khao tetap siaga jikalau Podd mendadak mengantuk di pertengahan jalan.

Selama perjalanan Podd mengantar Khao pulang ke condonya, terisi dengan perbincangan hangat antara keduanya. Mereka saling menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada diri mereka hari itu, entah itu cerita lucu, menjengkelkan, senang, sedih, pasti mereka ceritakan semua. Disaat yang satu sedang bercerita, yang satunya akan mendengarkan dan memberikan tanggapan. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Begitulah salah satu cara Podd dan Khao melepas rindunya sehabis tidak bertemu beberapa hari. Hal-hal kecil seperti inilah yang mereka sangat nantikan.

Tetapi selama Khao menceritakan ceritanya, Podd merasa Khao seperti menahan membicarakan suatu hal. Dan beberapa kali Podd mendapati Khao yang sewaktu-waktu mengecek layar _lockscreen_ hp-nya. Ketika Podd pancing Khao untuk bicara lebih, Khao malah mengalihkan topik pembicarannya dengan hal lain.

Mungkin karena Podd sedang lelah, ya, jadi dia berpikiran macam-macam. Mungkin saja itu hanya perasaan Podd belaka.

Pembicaraan antara keduanya terhenti sebentar karena mereka disambut dengan lampu merah. Walau suasana dalam mobil sunyi, tetapi bukan sunyi yang canggung, melainkan sunyi yang nyaman.

Podd yang dari tadi hanya bisa melihat dan fokus kedepan jalan, akhirnya bisa menengok untuk melihat wajah pacarnya.

Khao terlihat memandangi jalanan sepi Bangkok diluar jendela. Dan akhirnya mengangkat bicara untuk memutus kesunyian,

"Pa, sebelum pulang, mau mampir ke toko kue sebentar ngga?"

Bukan sesuatu yang Podd bayangkan akan keluar dari mulut si Kecil di saat seperti ini, karena pertama, hari sudah larut dan kedua, seingat Podd, Khao mengabari Podd bahwa ia sudah makan bersama teman-temannya (dan P'Green).

"Kue? Yang di perempatan belokan sana?" tanya Podd memastikan. Podd tahu Khao memiliki tempat kue kesukannya (selain kue buatannya) yang kebetulan berada dekat dengan daerah mereka saat ini.

"Iyaa" Khao jawab dengan anggukan.

Walau permintaan dari si Kecil ini cukup aneh, tetapi Podd tetap ladenin. "Kenapa sayang," Tangan Podd gemas mencubit pipi Khao lagi, "Mendadak laper, ya? Mau makan yang maniss?"

Khao menatap balik Podd dengan memberikan senyuman yang membuat kedua mata Khao tersenyum membentuk bulan sabit. "Hehe, iyaa"

"Padahal kalo mau kue-kuean, Pa bisa bikinin buat Khao, loh", Podd ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah Khao yang menurutnya menggemaskan. Bisa-bisanya pacarnya yang satu ini ingin makanan manis malam-malam.

"Pa kan sibuk," jawab Khao sambil melihat lampu lalu lintas yang berubah dari merah, ke kuning, lalu ke hijau. Menandakan mereka harus tancap gas.

"Pa, udah hijau"

* * *

Sesampainya di toko kue favorit Khao, hal yang Khao lakukan pertama kali adalah melihat-lihat banyaknya jenis kue yang ada di display kaca. Mulai dari _black forest, red velvet, cheese cake_ , semua rasa hampir tersedia di toko ini. Dan Khao tinggal pilih yang dia mau.

Untungnya, toko kue ini buka 24 jam, sehingga mau semalam apapun mereka menghampiri toko kuenya, mereka tidak perlu menghawatirkan akan jam tutupnya.

"Hmm.. Mending _Choco Devil_ atau _Strawberry Cheesecake_?" tanya Khao, memikirkan dua pilihan kue yang sama enaknya (menurut dia) kepada Podd.

Podd yang mengetahui keduanya merupakan top 2 rasa kue terfavorit Khao, menjawab, "Kalo lagi pengen ya dua-duanya aja, Pa yang beliin"

Khao dengan cepat menatap tajam Podd dengan tampang tak percayanya, "Ihh! Kan aku minta pilihin, ya, kalo beli dua-duanya nanti jadi ngga bermakna, dong!"

Podd yang tidak memahami maksud Khao hanya meng-iya-kan saja, "Yaudah, kalo gitu pilih yang Khao beneran lagi pengen aja, ya?"

Khao kembali berpikir. Untung saja karena waktu sudah cukup malam sehingga dibelakang mereka tidak ada orang yang mengantri. Jadi Khao mau menghabiskan waktu banyak untuk memilih menu pun tidak masalah.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Khao memutuskan pilihannya.

"Ok!", ucap Khao semangat, "Khao mau _Choco Devil_ aja, soalnya Papod lebih suka coklat"

Podd yang hanya memperhatikan Khao dari tadi hanya bisa mendengus, "Kok kamu jadi milihnya sambil mikirin aku, sih? Pilih aja yang kamu beneran mau"

"Iya, aku maunya ini. Biar bisa makan bareng sama Paa"

"Yakin, nih? Satu _slice_ aja cukup, gak? Gamau nambah lagii?"

Khao menggeleng pelan sambil memanggil penjaga kasir dan memulai memesan.

Satu potong kue _Choco Devil_ , dengan _Iced Tea_ milik Khao dan _Ice Americano_ milik Podd. Dimakan di tempat.

Karena makanan mereka hanya kue yang sudah ada di display jadi mereka tidak butuh menunggu waktu lama untuk pelayan menyajikan makanan dan minuman mereka, hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua atau tiga menit.

Podd dan Khao memilih tempat di dekat jendela agar bisa melihat pemandangan di luar jendela – alasan lainnya, sih, karena tempat dekat jendela yang terletak satu meja dari pintu masuk merupakan tempat favorit Khao jika berkunjung ke toko ini.

Podd dan Khao menempatkan diri mereka berhadap-hadapan dengan satu potong kue berada di depan mereka.

"Ayooo, dimakann!" kata Khao sambil menyodorkan sendok kecil ke hadapan Podd.

"Ngga usah, kamu aja yang makan, Pa minum _Americano_ aja" kata Podd sambil menyeruput sedikit _Ice Americano_ di tangannya untuk menyicipi rasa kopi yang familiar.

Khao hanya menatap Podd sambil sedikit cemberut, menyendok kuenya dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut kecil Khao.

Lalu Khao menyendokkan kue di hadapannya untuk kedua kalinya dan menyodorkannya ke depan wajah Podd, "Nih! Tadi Khao udah makan, sekarang Pa juga harus makan"

Podd cuma bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Khao. Podd menaruh _Ice Americano_ nya ke meja, melipat kedua tangannya ke depan dadanya dan memajukan badannya untuk mengambil suapan kue dari Khao.

Podd merasakan makanan yang berada di dalam mulutnya sambil melihat wajah pemuda di depannya. Wajah pemuda tersebut terlihat seperti mengantisipasi review kuenya dari Podd, secara Podd sendiri mampu membuat kue seperti ini.

"Enak, coklatnya berasa" katanya dengan nada seperti artis-artis instagram yang sedang mereview makanan endorse.

"Enak, kaannn!" Ucap Khao dengan semangat, puas dengan jawaban Podd. "Emang kue coklat disini, tuh, enak banget, aku pernah makan tiga slice sendiri"

Podd hanya tertawa sambil menampuh dagunya dengan tangan kanannya, menatap sayang wajah kekasihnya.

"Tapi kue buatan Papo lebih enak, sih"

Entah ini Khao sedang menginginkan sesuatu atau beneran lagi memuji pacarnya. Tapi mau yang manapun, Podd tetap senang mendengarnya.

Podd tahu Khao suka dengan semua masakannya, mau itu masakan asin ataupun manis. Jadi Podd dengan senang hati memberi Khao masakan buatannya sekalian ingin melihat reaksi wajah Khao saat mencicipi makanannya.

Tidak terasa, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 lewat 47 menit. Kue yang berada di hadapan Khao pun sudah lenyap ke dalam perut Podd dan Khao (walau hampir 80% ke perutnya Khao).

Podd karena sudah menghabiskan satu gelas Americano, rasa kantuknya telah hilang. Khao tengah menghabiskan sisa minumannya sambil membereskan tisu-tisu bekas ia pakai yang sedikit berhamburan di meja tempat ia dan Podd makan.

Seusai ia minum, Khao berdiri dengan beberapa gumpalan tisu untuk ia buang, kebetulan tempat sampah tidak berada jauh dari tempat mereka duduk jadi Khao sekalian saja membuang sampah yang ada di meja mereka. Hitung-hitung meringankan pekerjaan pelayan disini.

"Pa, aku mau buang sampah dulu, titip tas, yaa"

Khao melepaskan tas slempang berwarna hitam dengan motif bunga matahari dari tubuhnya dan memberikannya kepada Podd, lalu Podd terima dan Podd taruh di kursi sebelahnya.

Podd memandangi pacar kecilnya yang tengah berjalan ke arah toilet untuk membuang sampah sekalian mencuci kedua tangannya. Imut, apalagi dengan sweater kebesaran yang Khao pakai. Tingkat keimutannya naik 200 persen.

Podd kemudian membereskan sedikit meja tempat ia makan dan beberapa barangnya, karena habis ini mereka akan langsung pergi dan pulang.

Ketika telah memastikan bahwa seluruh barang sudah ada padanya, Podd terdiam sebentar kemudian menatap ke arah tas slempang milik Khao (yang bermotif khas bunga matahari tentunya).

Podd tertawa kecil mengingat sudah berapa lama tas ini dimiliki Khao, mungkin sudah hampir dua atau tiga tahun lamanya? Sesayang itu Khao dengan tas ini sampai-sampai dibeliin tas baru pun, yang akan dipakai ujung-ujungnya juga tas hitam dengan motif bunga matahari ini.

Lalu tidak lama, Podd menyadari tas hitam kecil milik Khao ini rasanya lebih berisi dari biasanya. Ukuran tas ini tidak besar, jadi jika diisi sesuatu yang tidak besar pun, akan sangat terlihat bahwa tas ini ada isinya. Tapi untuk kali ini, Podd rasa badan dari tas ini terlalu menggembung secara tidak wajar, seperti ada barang yang cukup besar didalamnya.

Podd yang sedikit kepo membuka sedikit resleting dari tas milik pacarnya.

Perlahan Podd buka untuk mengintip sedikit, tetapi yang terlihat oleh Podd hanya... suatu barang yang diselimuti dengan.. permukaan kertas?

Hm?

Motif kertas itu rasanya familiar.

Oh, kertas kado.

Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk memproses apa yang Podd lihat. Respon pertama yang muncul di pikirannya adalah 'Apa temannya Khao ada yang ulang tahun hari ini?'.

Lalu respon kedua yang muncul setelahnya adalah keringat dingin.

Podd dengan segera mengecek layar handphonenya untuk melihat tanggal hari ini. Dan apa yang ia takutkan ternyata benar.

Sekarang pukul 10.56 PM, tanggal 13 Oktober.

Tiga belas. Oktober.

Ya, betul. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun pacarnya, Khaotung. Dan bisa-bisanya ia lupa dengan hari penting ini.

Podd mengakui bahwa ingatan dia tidak sebagus itu, entah karena faktor umur atau apa, tetapi ia mengatasi hal itu dengan menaruh acara-acara penting di memo atau _reminder_ di hp-nya.

Anehnya untuk hari ini, _reminder_ untuk ulang tahun Khao tidak terlihat olehnya. Apa karena Podd terlalu sibuk hari ini sampai-sampai ia lupa?

Rasanya Podd ingin sekali meninju dirinya karena sudah melupakan hal sepenting ini, pantas saja gerak-gerik Khao sejak di mobil sudah aneh, dan tiba-tiba ia mengajak ke toko kue ini pasti ada maksudnya. Dan inilah maksudnya.

Sungguh bodoh Podd Suphakorn ini. Dia benar-benar tidak mengucapkan Khao ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Tidak bisa Podd bayangkan perasaan Khao yang mengharapkan ucapan ulang tahun dari kekasihnya, tetapi kekasihnya ini dengan bodohnya melupakan ulang tahun pacarnya sendiri.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat hati Podd tersayat-sayat.

Hati Podd sekarang berdebar sangat kencang sembari menunggu Khao kembali dari toilet, memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan terlebih dahulu.

Sudah terlihat Khao kembali dengan tangannya yang habis ia keringkan. Tersenyum lembut ke arah Podd yang masih duduk di kursi,

"Udah selesai, kan? Balik, yuk, Pa" ajaknya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Mengajak Podd berdiri.

Podd yang masih terduduk menarik lengan kanan sweater _oversized_ pink muda milik Khao sambil menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap wajah Khao.

Podd hanya menaruh dahinya ke badan Khao yang sedang berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Pa?" tanya Khao khawatir.

Butuh beberapa saat untuk Podd akhirnya membuka mulut,

".. _Happy Birthday_ ", gumam Podd.

Walau suara Podd sangat kecil, tetapi Khao berhasil menangkap apa yang kekasihnya ucapkan.

Mendengar hal itu, Khao hanya menghela nafas dan tertawa kecil sambil mengusap-usap lembut puncak kepala milik Podd.

"Akhirnya Paa inget", kedua tangan Podd berubah posisi kini menjalar merangkul pinggang kecil Khao untuk mendekatkannya ke Podd dengan wajah Podd yang masih tenggelam di badan – tepatnya, perut Khao. "Jahat loh, kalo lupa sama ulang tahun pacarnya sendiri"

Disini Khao menyadari bahwa Podd merasa bersalah, untung saja didalam toko ini sudah tidak ada pelanggan lain, jadi tidak ada yang melihat tingkah Podd dan Khao sekarang, paling hanya beberapa karyawan disana saja, tapi Khao sudah bodo amat, karena ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus ia pikirkan ketimbang memikirkan pandangan orang-orang ke mereka.

Khao hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Podd yang belum kunjung ingin angkat bicara. Bila ditanya Khao mengharapkan apa dari Podd untuk ulang tahunnya tahun ini, jelas Khao berharap sangat banyak. Bahkan Khao sudah membayangkan macam-macam, mulai dari di- _surprise_ -in, diajak nge- _date_ , dibelikan kado super romantis, dan khayalan lainnya yang berputar di pikiran Khao. Tetapi melihat jadwal Podd yang semakin padat menjelang ulang tahunnya (dan pada hari ulang tahunnya), Khao tidak berani berharap apa-apa dan memutuskan untuk mewajarkan saja jika kekasihnya tidak memberikan kejutan spesial atau apapun itu.

Tetapi saat tahu bahwa Podd benar-benar lupa akan ulang tahunnya. Ada sedikit rasa sedih di hati Khao.

Sedikit saja, kok. Karena Khao pun berusaha memahami jika berada di sepatunya Podd.

Podd masih memeluk Khao dalam duduknya, tidak berniat untuk berbicara apapun. Khao yang menyadari akan hal ini akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengangkat wajah Podd yang tertunduk dengan kedua tangannya untuk menatap wajah Khao.

Khao dapat melihat sorotan mata yang dipancarkan Podd sangat sedih dan merasa bersalah. Jari-jari kecil Khao mengelus lembut kedua pipi tirus Podd. Khao menatap kedua mata Podd dalam-dalam,

"Pa gausah ngerasa bersalah, aku kan tau Pa lagi sibuk"

Kedua tangan Podd meraih pergelangan tangan milik pemuda didepannya. "Maaf, Khao.."

Khao menghela nafas sekali lagi, dan kembali tersenyum, "Kubilangin Pa gausah ngerasa bersalah"

"Khao mau apa, ayo Pa beliin sekarang"

"Sekarang? Emang Pa mau ngasih Khao apa?"

".. _brownies_ tiga loyang?"

Khao tertawa mendengar jawaban dari Podd. Inilah salah satu hal yang Khao sukai dari Podd, di situasi seperti ini, Podd dapat mencairkan suasana (walau posisinya Podd yang salah disini), "Kalo itu gabisa dikasih sekarang, dong, berartiiiii" Khao mencubit kedua pipi Podd gemas.

Keduanya pun tertawa.

"Lagian ya," Khao mulai angkat bicara lagi, "Aku udah dapet apa yang aku mau dari Paa, kok"

Podd memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Khao dengan wajah kebingungan. Rasanya hari ini Podd benar-benar tidak memberi Khao apa-apa (kecuali makanan dan minuman tadi yang dibeli menggunakan uang Podd, tetapi sejujurnya pun, Podd juga sudah biasa membelikan Khao makan atau minuman).

Tangan Podd kembali menjajah pinggang ramping milik Khao. Podd menatap Khao dan menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan Khao ucapkan.

"Konsep ulang tahun menurut aku simpel, kok, Pa", lanjut Khao. "Asalkan aku bisa menghabiskan hari ini dengan orang yang aku sayang sambil makan kue,

itu udah bakal jadi hadiah ulang tahun yang terbaik buat aku"

Podd masih tertegun mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut kecil pacarnya.

Masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana Podd dapat memacari seorang bak malaikat yang hatinya sangat polos ini.

"...dan Pa udah berhasil ngasih itu ke aku", Khao mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis. Terlihat ketulusan dari tiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Entah Podd harus merasa senang karena Khao menanggapi keteledoran Podd dengan sangat bijak atau merasa sedih karena gagal menjadi pacar yang bahkan tidak bisa memberikan hal sesederhana ini ke Khao.

Sebelum Podd akhirnya memulai bicara, Khao memotong, "Sekarang, kita ke mobil dulu, yuk? Malu diliatin mas-mas kasirnya dari tadi.."

Podd pun menurut dan Khao menuntun mereka berdua keluar dari toko kue itu.

Podd membuka pintu mobil yang terkunci dengan menekan tombol yang ada pada kunci mobil di genggamannya. Khao berjalan menuju pintu penumpang dan hendak meraih gagang pintunya, tetapi aksinya terhenti karena Khao mendapati tangan besar Podd yang melingkari tubuhnya dari belakang.

Podd sedang memeluk Khao dari belakang.

Sebelum Khao sempat untuk menanyakan apapun, tangan kanan Podd meraih rahang kiri Khao yang membuat Khao secara otomatis menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah Podd dan tersentuhlah kedua bibir milik Podd dan Khao.

Diberikannya ciuman yang cukup dalam dan cukup lama oleh Podd sampai saat kedua bibir mereka terlepas, Khao membutuhkan sedikit udara untuk bernafas.

Khao membalikkan badannya agar dapat bertatapan langsung dengan lawan bicaranya, masih sedikit tersontak.

Podd kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kiri Khao, dan berbisik, "Kalo yang ini aku bisa kasih sekarang", dengan nada goda Podd yang membuat kaki Khao lemas.

Khao tidak tahu apakah wajah dan telinganya yang memerah itu disebabkan oleh temperatur Bangkok pada malam hari ini yang terlalu dingin atau dikarenakan apa yang Podd barusan lakukan ke Khao. Mungkin jawabannya lebih kepada yang kedua.

Mata Khao yang semakin sayu menatap Podd dalam diam. Khao kemudian mengeluarkan _handphone_ nya dari saku celananya dan menunjukkan layar handphonenya ke wajah Podd.

"Sekarang masih pukul 11.04," ucapnya.

"Pa masih bisa ngasih aku sesuatu sebelum hari ini berakhir"

Podd yang masih menatap layar handphone milik Khao, berusaha memproses apa yang Khao maksudkan. Podd jelas memikirkan satu hal, tapi ia masih tidak yakin.

Pandangam Podd yang awalnya berupa layar handphone, sekarang sudah beralih kembali ke wajah manis Khaotung. Khao hanya memberikan tatapan meminta, menunggu respon dari Podd.

"Malam ini, di condo kamu?", tanya Podd memperjelas.

Khao menatap Podd beberapa saat sambil sekali dua kali mengedipkan kedua kelopak matanya sebelum Khao akhirnya memberi jawaban dengan sebuah anggukan.

Ternyata yang Podd pikirkan sama dengan apa yang Khao pikirkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Podd akan memberikan Khao _kado_ lebih dari sebuah ciuman malam ini.


End file.
